


Soulmate AU: AROMANTIC STYLE

by MadMax03



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMax03/pseuds/MadMax03
Summary: Soulmate AU where you have superpower until you meet your soulmate and your abilities nullify one another.





	Soulmate AU: AROMANTIC STYLE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there my lovely Non Aro AND Aro-spec alike! I created this a while ago but only got around to uploading it NOW because I'm a lazy Aro. Oh well *shrug*
> 
> Anyways, I hope that y'all enjoy this, I WILL also be posting this on Tumblr under madmaxthepaledragon and various Aminos under MadMax03 or something like that!

Everyone has super powers, but when soulmates are together their powers are nullified by each other.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll find my soulmate someday. Everybody’s been telling me that since I was, like, ten. But you know what? I really like having superpowers! It's so cool!! I mean, after all I can make any person have a minor inconvenience! Yah know, THOSE ones. The little Rip of your shirt, having a pop quiz for a class you haven't studied for, stuff like that! And I don't want to have my powers nullified by somebody, yah know, Allura?” I rambled on to my longtime best friend Allura. I was leaning on my bed upside-down with my head on the floor facing her. They nodded knowingly.  
“Besides, why would ANYBODY want to have a soulmate; anyways? I mean, having a romantic partners are cool and all but have you ever tried having a bestfriend?” I giggled and tried nodding but instead had my feet fall into her lap. They glared at me through their spectacles.  
“I TOLD YOU not to do that, Shiro. My goodness..” Allura muttered and shoved my legs off of her lap. I got up and positioned myself in front of them so that I was able to lay my head on her lap. Laughing slightly she caressed my hair.  
“Soulmates might be Romantic, Shiro, but you are MY best friend AND soulmate.” I smiled in response.  
“And you are mine, Allura.” 

~~~~~ Thirty Years later ~~~~~

I never DID quite get a soulmate but neither did Allura. We always hung out in high school and college and never found out soulmates. And unlike what others seemed to believe we were actually very happy this way! When we both graduated high school, they were a year older than I, we escaped to the forest and live in a little cottage, far from any prying eyes. Here we study, laugh, and play around, free from the constraints Of society. Allura practices her magic and I keep on teasing her and any unlucky passerbys.  
“Hey, Shiro! I need some of that medicine, yah know.” She winked, “The PURPLE one.” I nodded mischievously. The purple medicines were left for the annoying passerbys, the ones that picked on slash pitied us. I quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed the purple medicine. Handing it to my best friend we both smiled “innocently” at the couple that had come through our section of the woods.  
“Have a great day!” We said unanimously. As they left we cracked up laughing and put our hands on each other's shoulders and walked into the “living room” of the cottage. It really was just a small addition to the original cottages. We had made lots of different improvements, Allura and I.  
“I hope that we never grow too old to enjoy these kind of pranks.” They said with a laugh in her voice, sinking into the old couch that we had found with a family of racoons living in.  
“Yeah, me too.” I agreed laying down next to her and putting my head on her lap.  
We spent the rest of the night laughing and telling jokes to each other. That girl is amazing, that Allura. I'm really lucky to have her as a friend. I hope that I never lose her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! I WILL start writing more AU stories, not all of them will be Soulmate stories (obviously) but I hope to start writing more adventure stories soon! 
> 
> That's all for now! See y'all around!


End file.
